User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Epic Rap Battles of Grinch 3- Oasis vs The Beatles
Hello all! Another battle so soon? It's crazy right?! Today, It's the battle of two of the greatest bands to ever come out of England. Manchester's Oasis takes on Liverpool's Beatles. I'll add a thumbnail here maybe. Definitely Maybe? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH! OASIS VS THE BEATLES!!! The Beatles Paul McCartney Ringo Starr George Harrison John Lennon Welcome to Liverpool, where our crowds are gigantic! We're spitting out fire, we'll send you into a Gas Panic! With A Little Help From Our Friends, we'll kick your ass! You're so far up our jock strap, I'd expect a bit more class. Come on, we all know you need Help! Those drugs aren't going to fix Liam's yelp! Noel you're just like an octopus, I just don't like you. A brat with an ego, Baby It's You! All Things Must Pass, but you make me ask What Is Life? Smashing guitars and lying to your wife? Running your Mucky Fingers about, Seeing these dickweeds make me Twist and Shout! Our music is one of a kind! From pop to rock! Even our solo careers are better than your High Flying Bird flock. You both do nothing but bloody plagerize! You're all just too blinded by your Beady Eyes. Oasis Noel Gallagher Liam Gallagher That's complete bollocks, coming from the Fab Four, We took grunge and rock and we shook it to the core. All of your music, it's a complete bore! John you took Cynthia and treated her like a whore! We're Oasis, Straight Outta Manchester. I'll open up all your wounds and let them all fester! Easy there Big Brother, this shouldn't be such a fight. It's a Sad Song, but we'll give them a Hard Day's Night! Some Might Say you need to run for your life! I would John, you have Ono for your wife! As for us, we make good fookin tunes for all! Anyway, Here's Wonderwall! The Beatles You jokes think you can land a haymaker? One more threat like that and I'll kick you in the Shakermaker! Look at that poor potato, we should shut our Big Mouth. If we don't, this is going to go south. Talk Tonight about a sad story! Liam, you wish you could be me! We better Bag It Up, Noel's Waiting For The Rapture. We should go George, time to see what heaven can capture. John and George ascend to the heavens, leaving Paul and Ringo to play with strings and drum kits. Oasis Only we Be Here Now, just the Two Of Us! We're the true Rock 'n' Roll Stars! We never make a fuss! The Beatles Actually Noel, what happened to your band? Wasn't it Liam who you could no longer stand? Oasis Shut up you overrated hack! I'll extinguish your last embers now! So Get Back! We are the greatest band this side of the pond has ever seen! We just needed a little break, D'You Know What I Mean? No no, dammit Liam, you're always a wanker! Listen to our song, Don't Look Back In Anger! Fuck this battle shit, Noel you obnoxious twit! You know what? Who needs you? I quit! Noel angrily leaves, leaving Liam, John and Ringo. The Beatles My oh my, there's certainly lots of turnover. Right? Who knew that would boil over? Hey Now, atleast we made it to The End! Now excuse us Liam, we have records to ascend. Who won? Who's next? Vote in the comments!!! Epic Rap Battles of Grinch!!! Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and critique in the comments please! Category:Blog posts